How Many Steps Are Needed For Happiness?
by Andyka1895
Summary: Eliza finds Henry listening to her voice on the gramophone. Although Eliza is aware of Henry's feelings for her, she needs to hear them . Is Henry Higgins able to gain confidence for a confession, or his pride is stronger? And what about Freddy Eynsford-Hill?


**How Many Steps Are Needed For Happiness?**

**Chapter 1**

This is my idea, what happened after the last scene of My Fair Lady. I hope you will like it and will consider it better, than my previous one ;)

* * *

><p><strong><em>"<em>Where the devil are my slippers?"**asked Professor Henry Higgins, then leaned back in his chair, pulled his hat to his head, as if he was preparing for taking a nap.

Eliza immediately saw through it and recognized the confusion and despair blanching over by the air of patronage. She was watching him with that sort of vexed love which is used by mothers when they see their children making mischief. She could almost hear the thoughts his mind.

_"By George, I'm caught up with listening to her voice on the phonograph. This squashed cabbage leaf knows exactly how much I'll miss her, if it walks out of my life… now I suppose, you're expecting some kind of silly, twee confession, stolen from one of the books of Jane Austen. I'll see you damned first."_

Time was getting on very slowly. Higgins was ill at ease. He was very warm in his clothes and some drops of sweat have appeared on his forehead. He didn't dare to put off his hat to give them a wipe. He was thinking about what impression he could have for a stranger, leaning back int hat cramped position. He didn't hear a sound or a word which made him think that Eliza didn't move either.

_"You blasted guttersnipe!"_he thought_.'Open your mouth! Say something or go away or sit down or at least fetch those slippers. I don't care what you're doing, but stop watching me as alertly as a cat watches a mouse hole."_

The silence was broken suddenly by Eliza.

"I met my father in the morning. He said that he was the heir to the American fellow to whom you had written, but he had to marry my stepmother due to the duties of a middle-classed gentleman... The wedding started at 10 o'clock int he morning in the St. George Temple."Her voice was calm and fireside.

Higgins gained his confidence, put off his hat and turned to Eliza. It was obvious that he has found his usual arrogant, neglectful style, because he looked at her with a sneer.

"Your father used to make his fortune by exhausting yours, and you can do the same."

Eliza didn't understand it.

"I beg your pardon, Professor?"

"Now he's become a rich and influential man, he's able to support you.'Eliza frowned her eyebrows.'He's able to provide you a home, buy you a flower shop and anything you silly thing want. Moreover he'll be able to pay the expenses of you wedding. Oh yes, dear, your dear Freddy and his mother are stony broke. Mrs. Eynsford-Hill will be satifield... what a good bargain her son's done."

Eliza swallowed and clenched her fists. She needed all of her patient and imperturbability.

_"He thinks that he has been driven to the wall and that's why he's acting like this. He is completely aware of my independence. He knows that I can do well without him, the Colonel and their money. I have a beau, state, money and his weapons are only his arrogance and pride. Keep cool, Eliza, don't let him have this pleasure. Breathe a sigh and answer… as a lady."_

"I have no intention to live off my father. He has enough relatives who do it instead of me. I feel sorry for him. Actually, I don't want to depend on him. I don't need another bully who keeps rubbing in his advocacy."She looked at Higgins disdainfully. By the way I'm not sure whether I'll marry Freddy."

As soon as she finished her sentence, Higgins started from his chair forthwith. His pulse rised and felt that bloody butterflies in his stomach. His sight was desperately searching for apropos which could explain this sudden movement.

"That bloody chair… who could anybody sit in it ? It's bloody bad for your back…"He mumbled while he was rubbing his back."Why did you change your mind, Eliza? You were so sure that you will marry that foolish boy about an hour ago. What was you sentence ?_Freddy loves me: that makes him king enough for me…"_

A smile hovered over her lips.

"That's true. He said he loved me and had asked for my hand in a marriage, but I haven't given him a reply. I'm not willing to be his wife until I'm able to support him."Higgins snorted bitingly."Have I said something wrong, Sir?"

"Does a husband need his wife's support?"

Blood rushed into Eliza 's face. Higgins felt, that this time, he's drawn the long bow and cleared his throat.

"So, do you want to say that... that you will refuse his proposal?"

"I have never said that. I just mentioned the facts: He wanted to propose to me, but I didn't say either _„yes"_ or _„no"_."

Eliza looked in his eyes and discovered a strange sparkle in them.

"Do you think you are in love with him? Do you think that he could be the ideal husband for you?"

In his tone there was a weird mixture of hope and fear. He regretted these sentences as soon as they slipped out of his mouth. He felt himself miserable and ridicoulus… again. How could he ask so impudent questions?

"_Do you think that he could be the ideal husband for you? _What a brazen question, Professor!"she chuckled."I swear, I will let you know the decision, as soon as I make it."

He put his hands in his pocket and started to walk to and frow very slowly and dignifiedly in the room.

"I suppose, you will stay at Mother's house until you make decision."

"Mrs. Higgins was very kind and offered me one of her guest rooms, since it would be improper to live here with you. After all, I'm not your pupil anymore, and the colonel will movie away soon…"

"… and people will start gossiping because you and me will live together without any apropos.'Eliza blushed due to this thought and was very grateful that Higgins couldn't see her face."

Higgins was standing behind Eliza, staring at her hair, as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"However there would be a resolution for this problem. You could stay here. You would have money, independence, a home and could see the back of your father…"

Her heart began to beat. Since she entered this door, she has hoped that her Professor will propose to her sooner or later, but she didn't think that this question would surprise and upset her so much.

"… I'll adopt you as my daughter and settle money on you if you like. You would have the reason to stay here. Your wedding could be as bloody slushy as you want… provided you didn't change your mind."he added.

That was the point, when Eliza wanted to cry. She wanted to grab Higgins and shake him until he confessed his feelings for her. Her face turned red. She couldn't decide whether she was egocentric , or Higgins was simply a hopeless case. Tears appeared in her eyes.

Higgins got the wind up, that he had said something wrong and when he realized the meaning of his words he started to swear in his mind. He called himself names for his idiotic notion. He knew that he wounded Eliza… again.

"Forget my previous idea. I didn't say anything."He looked down and stared the floor."I didn't say anything."He put his right hand onto her shoulders consolingly. Eliza composed her thoughts and sighed. Higgins put on his hat and walked to the door, then turned in the last minute.

"I have to go away. I've got a few foolish things to do. We might speak about it later, if you like. You can stay here until you want. Call Mrs. Pearce, if you would like to drink tea or consume crumpets."

A cheeky smile came out on his face and he started chuckling.

"Pickering must be hungry too. He has spent the half day with looking for you. You've frightened that poor devil successfully, you silly girl."Eliza looked at him with her big, sad eyes, which showed shame and regret, and it made that grin on his face vanish. He came to her very slowly. He was indecently close to her. He could feel her warm breathing on his cheek.

"Eliza…"

"Professor Higgins?"

"I'm glad that you're here"he said gently, then – it was a big surprise for both of them - leaned toward and kissed her on her forehead. They were staring at each other for a long moment. Although they were good friends, this kind of kiss was still too intim for them. Higgins stormed out of the room.

Eliza was looking at the door with a dreamy and sad look on her face. She sat down in the Professor's chair but didn't say a word. She loved Professor Henry Higgins and she knew that he felt the same. She was there because she was unable to be angry with him. She forgave him but she would never beg or crawl on her knees. Yes, he had to take first step.


End file.
